vampiredatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Mott
|Last= |Appearances= 7 episodes (see below) |Status=Destroyed |Age=94 |Birth=1914 |Death=2008 |DeathEp= |Place=England |Profession=Private Investigator |Species=Vampire |Powers= All vampire strengths |Location=Louisiana |Actor=James Frain }} Franklin Mott was a vampire introduced in Season 3 of True Blood. He comes to Bon Temps working undercover. He becomes fascinated with Tara Thornton and kidnaps her. He serves as a secondary antagonist in season 3. Physical Appearance Franklin has black somewhat spiky hair and has a shaven beard. However, he later shaves and has a smoother face. Franklin is often shown with boots and a button down shirt. Past History Franklin was made a vampire in 1954. He was the son of a successful surgeon and a brother to one of the most noted Ibsen scholars in the world. Franklin, on the other hand, was always behind the eight-ball, emotionally and intellectually, and he struggled with being an underachiever in a family of noted scientists and scholars. Throughout most of his adolescence, he was clueless, socially and scholastically, and felt he was a failure. He left home at 16, determined to make his mark on the world. He started his own private investigating business, focused on developing his skills and abilities to be as thorough as possible in his cases. Franklin accepted the gift of eternal life, convinced the years of experience would make up for his shortcomings as a human being. and he succeeded. Russell snapped him up as soon as he got wind of his skills. But while years of hard work helped him develop his abilities as a P.I., no time in the world could make Franklin understand how to carry on a romantic relationship with any degree of aplomb. Season 3 Franklin is first seen while breaking into Bill's house and going through his office, after finding a secret compartment he pulls out a folder containing information about Sookie including her family tree, an article about her winning a competition when she was young with vivid pictures of her. Later he goes to Merlotte's bar and begins to talk to Tara, then orders a Tru Blood. When Tara attacks two rednecks Franklin comes to her aide and holds one of them while she beats him. Getting turned on, his fangs pop out. Later that night, he and Tara visit the Bon Temps motel and make love until sunrise. He reveals his name to Tara while Tara hesitates to give hers and leaves abruptly. The next night he visited Jessica Hamby at the Compton house. There he found out Tara's name and address and Franklin visited and glamoured Tara later. He uses Tara to get more information about Sookie. He then kidnaps Tara and takes her with him to Russell Edgington's mansion. There he expresses his desire to make Tara his vampire bride. During one night Tara convinces him to untie her and let her drink his blood. In the morning Tara leaves the bed and using a mace from the bedroom wall, she attempts to destroy him by crushing his head in a frenzy of blows. It isn't too long, however, before the crazed vampire makes another appearance. After a fight between Sam and Crystal's father takes place in Merlotte's, Franklin comes to Tara and pulls her into a dark corner around the bar. Out of sight from anyone else, Franklin pins her to the wall and begins to probe Tara for answers. Why did she try to kill him? He explains that 'others' had informed him of this, and that she did not love him, but when Tara admits the truth of these words, Franklin begins to break down. He can't bring himself to understand why and even when Tara stands up for herself, openly inviting the vampire to kill her, Franklin can't even bite her. Jason Stackhouse breaks the tension by appearing with a loaded shotgun and threatens Franklin who in return, mocks the use of Jason's gun and claims that he could 'unload every bullet' into him but it would never be enough, not knowing that Jason had pre-loaded the gun with wooden bullets originally given to him by the Fellowship of the Sun. Jason then shoots Franklin who experiences the the true death and explodes into a grotesque wave of blood and guts. Personality Originating from London, England, Franklin is the vampire that is reliable to have a job done. His price is high, but he has little regard for getting his hands dirty in the process. Officially a 'private eye', he also specializes in kidnapping and murder which he enjoys. he has no qualms about killing other species, be it vampire, werewolf, or fairy, However, whoever hires Franklin might mean they may end up paying a little more than they bargained for: Franklin has a terrible weakness for women and an even worse track record with them.He often leaves behind a mess and it's more often than not an awfully big mess. Franklin doesn't hold much regard for the vampire hierarchy, nor for older, more powerful vampires. He's loyal only to his employer, and even that only extends so far. He has no fear for Kings, Queens, or the American Vampire League. Besides, no one dares to report Franklin's misdeeds. His psychosis is unstable at the best of times, particularly when it comes to women. He can get insanely jealous as he has little value for life in general and thinks nothing of taking one. Like most vampires he does not like Tru Blood. Powers and Abilities Franklin is shown to have the average abilities of a vampire such as super strength, speed etc. Franklin is stronger than vampires such as Blackburn and Wayne Bosen. However, he is weaker than other vampires such as Bill Compton and Pam. Sunlight would have slowly destroyed him. Franklin Quotes *"I'll mourn you, Tara. I'll mourn you to my very marrow." *"Even when I'm away, I can feel your flesh molded to me. That's how close we are now." Tara: "That's really sweet." *Tara:"Will you be my vampire bride?" *"Hey, Tara, see how fast I type "motherfucker." Cool, right?" }} *"If there's one thing I miss more than sunshine, it is good fruit." *Tara: "We need to talk.", Franklin: "Don't say that. Women say that, everything goes black and I wake up surrounded by body parts." Appearances